codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Hostile Takeover/Transcript
Cutscene The DIO connects with a Geo.Sat System, and tracks Cairns. COL Eric Rogers: Major Williams, What's our SITREP on Cairns? Portrait of Major Chase Williams is seen, and a satellite tracks Cairns with tanks, and Humvee rolling down Manunda attacking hostiles. MAJ Chase Williams: Sir, two of Apex Company's soldiers extracted the Premier, and are getting ready to liberate the city. COL Eric Rogers: Get me Captain Salmon. MAJ Chase Williams: Understood. The satellite scans Cairns revealing the 51st Battalion in the city, and switching to a F-35 pilot parachuting to safety. Captain Salmon: Omega, Apex Actual; We're moving to liberate Cairns as we speak, Over. COL Eric Rogers: Apex Actual, good to hear, keep Alpha inform, Over. Captain Salmon: Wilco, Out. Gameplay Takeover” 10th, 2031 - 09:53:23 Arnold Palmer Division, DIO Queensland Captain Salmon tosses a magazine to Lance Corporal Arnold Palmer. Captain Salmon: Switch on Palmer!! We're Oscar Mike!! Palmer loads his HK416 (w/Red Dot Sight and M320 Grenade Launcher), and locks it ready. Lt. Jack Mannings: We have to go through the trenches let's move!! Jack Mannings run in front of Palmer with Poach, Wayne Wilson, and Howell, following Captain Salmon. Palmer, and Jethro move with them engaging White Supremacist soldiers Sgt. Wilson: More sickos inbound! Two White Supremacist soldiers fire from a spider hole, but are taken care of by Sergeant Thompson. Cpl. Wilson: Hey, reserve nice shot!! Sgt. Thompson: Acknowledged. Alpha 1-1, we're moving up. Lcpl. Howell: I got you six!! Howell fires upon White Supremacist soldiers behind stacked Iron Sand filled bags; as 1st Platoon moves forward. Major Williams: Apex Actual, Alpha; sitrep, Over. Captain Salmon: We're moving through the trenches, and are moving up with 51st Battalion, Over. Major Williams: Understood, Out. Captain Salmon: 2nd Platoon, advance and support!! Sergeant Sound: Understood, sir!! Sound, and several generic soldiers take-out troops in trenches. They continue pressing forward towards to Cairns Amateurs Carnival, and two Lerlerc tanks fire towards 1st Platoon, but it misses them, and hits the ground making pot hole. Sgt. Thompson: I got this fall back to the trenches. Captain Salmon: Alright, everyone support the reserve. Lcpl. Palmer: Reserve Sergeant your position is exposed, use cover! Wolf Division fall back to the trenches, and support Thompson. Sgt. Thompson: It's okay, I got this. Captain Salmon: Sergeant Thompson, get to cover you're exposed!! Sgt. Thompson: It's... He is shot multiple times, and his Javelin is destroyed by a tank road. Captain Salmon: Thompson!! Alpha Company Commander: Apex Actual, this is Alpha Actual; our tank Aleya, and Bravo Company's tank Bunyip, will take care of the tanks, Over. Two M1A1 Abrams roll up next to Palmer, and fire at one of the AMX Leclerc destroying it. Captain Salmon: Alpha Actual, we'll support Aleya, and Bunyip, Over. Alpha Company Commander: Alpha Actual, Roger Out. Lcpl. Palmer: We're supporting this time, sir? Captain Salmon: That's correct, Palmer. Let's go!! The other Leclerc retreats, and they go after it. They head down Mulgrave Road. A panzerfaust round nearly hits Aleya. Aleya: Apex Actual, this is Aleya! We need you to thin out Panzerfaust teams otherwise you'll be taking out the AMX yourselves, how copy, over? Captain Salmon: Solid Copy, Aleya, we'll take care of them, out! They take out the panzerfaust teams, as they move forward the Aleya, and Bunyip. As they pass Woree Tavern the road underneath explodes causing the tank to over turn on its side. Aleya's crew survive, and manage to crawl out of the disable tank. Aleya: Just keep going. They continue towards Sandown Close, and Bunyip manages to destroy the last tank before it gets too far away. Bunyip: Bravo Actual, Bunyip. Tanks destroy, Over. A convoy of Humvees arrive. MAJ Chase Williams: Apex Actual, Alpha here. It manage to get Charlie Company from 51st to send you a convoy of humvees. You're new objective is to secure Mt Sheridan Plaza, Over. Captain Salmon: Understood, Alpha, Over. MAJ Chase Williams: Alpha, Out. They RV at the humvees. Poach: Palmer, get on the Mk. 19. Palmer gets on the Mk. 29s in the humvee designated as; Centicore. Palmer notice Sergeant Sound in the humvee; Cercopes, and other members of 1st Platoon get in the other humvees. Bunyip: Apex Actual, Bunyip. Our orders are to remain here with Aleya, you're on your own, Over. Captain Salmon: Understood, Bunyip. Thanks for the assist. Out. The convoy starts moving down Mulgrave Road. Lt. Jack Mannings: Scan for hostiles, we good being riding into an ambush. They manage to exit on to the Bruce Highway. And start scanning the hghway. Sgt. Sound: See anything? Female WOLF Division soldier: Nah. Being on a highway, we'd be easy targets anyway. Sovereign: Cut the chatter, stay frosty. They manage to the Anderson Road/Bruce Highway Intersection, where White Supremacist O405 fly down the streets. They start firing at the humvees, and the occupants fire at the humvees. Captain Salmon: Return fire! Sgt. Wilson: Palmer, use your Mark 19. They fire on the buses destroying several buses while several more fly towards the Humvees. One of the O405 fires two of it's TOWs at a humvee, but its countermeasures intercept the missiles, destroying them in flight. Cpl. Wilson: They using their TOWs!? Captain Salmon: Take out the ones right behind us!! They destroy the ones behind them, and several of them next to them. As they manage to get to the Foster Road/Bruce Highway. A bus rams into Centicore, crashing it into a traffic light, and causing it to the tip over. Palmer crawls out, and the rest of 1st Platoon. Captain Salmon: Second Platoon, stay with Charlie Company. 1st Platoon with me. Sgt. Sound: Understood, Sir. They fight towards Mt. Sheridan Plaza. Lt. Jack Mannings: Alpha, Apex Minor. We're closing on the Plaza, how copy, Over MAJ Chase Williams: Solid Copy, Apex Minor, Over. Lt. Jack Mannings: Apex Minor, Out. They manage to make it to the Plaza, and begin terminating enemy presences. Lcpl. Howell: Hostile in coming from Coles. Captain Salmon: Roger that. They manage to get to the south side, and cleared most of them out. Captain Salmon: Alpha, Apex Actual. Mt. Sheridan Plaza has been secured, and moving to liberate rest of the city. Over MAJ Chase Williams: Negative Apex Actual, standby for new orders. An Anti-Discrimination Loyalist has reasoned flags, and is now listened as a High-Value rescue. Over. Captain Salmon: What's our destination, Over. MAJ Chase Williams: Ravenshoe, I'm sending Canine One-One to extract, meet her at the LZ on Bernard Drive. Out. Captain Salmon: Alright let's go secure the LZ. They move to LZ, and secure it. Canine One-One lands. Canine One-One: Let's go! Proceeding to the new objective.